Of Scalpels & Scars
by AdmiralThunderBolt
Summary: Maggie assumed that finishing medical school would be her biggest hurdle in life. But a trip that brings her to a mysterious museum and a clown that thinks she would make an interesting addition to their odd family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello interwebers. I know it's been a while, but I hope that you guys like this story. Past Always Repeats seems to be my most popular series, so I thought I would take a swing at another Horror genre story. I saw House of 1000 Corpses not to long ago, liked it and fell in love with Tiny's character. With him having zero Fics I had to write one. This is set about a year before the movie and I don't know yet if I will include the movie. So without further ado, the first chapter.

"Maggie, get your head out of that book. It's so dark you can't even see it anyway." She gave Stan a blank stare while slowly closing it and replacing it in her satchel. Although he was correct in his assumption, she could in fact not make out the words on the page in this particular lighting, she found it better to struggle with seeing the book rather than social interaction. Books were always easier to Maggie, what was written was what was meant. So in the long run she'd take a book over a person any day.

"Now that you're on Earth, maybe you can enjoy the sights." Giving a hard stare out the window, she saw nothing, but sand and dead grass. "Well it's not much, but at least join in with the conversation or something. This may be the last time we see each other for a while. With you going away for your residency and all." Maggie knew he meant well, but over the years Stan had become a bit of a nuisance. Basically knowing each other since before their birth, their parents being good friends and all, she had grown tolerant of his present. But when the news of her residency came earlier than expected, taking no summer breaks and always studying really paid off, he became frantic about a trip. A last adventure he had said and she finally gave in, if only to stop his badgering. So here she was in the back of Stan's car with him and his girlfriend Tina in the front.

"If she doesn't want to have fun, then that's her problem." Tina's sickly sweet voice countered. Since the beginning of their relationship, Tina had always been outlandishly snide towards Maggie. Though Maggie could never fathom why, she just ignore her like most everyone else.

"Honey, this trip is to celebrate her graduation. Out of medical school at 24, can you believe it!" Stan was shouting by the end, something neither girl appreciated. "Besides I found out about this weird museum on a late night commercial, that seemed interesting." At the word museum Maggie perked up, if only a little.

"Museum?" Was repeated by her softly.

"Yeah, it was this clown and it had all of this weird stuff like shrunken heads and psychos. Thought it would be worth checking out. Speak out the devil, look there's the build board." Sure enough a large sign that stated 'The Museum of Monsters &amp; Madmen' with a picture of a clown pointing to it. Seeing that it was only the next exit, Maggie decided to lazily gaze out the window and wait for the last few miles to drift away.

It wasn't long before they reached the museum, lit up like a casino, the place was hard to miss. Maggie was the first to hop out. She walked up to the front door with her satchel wrapped securely across her shoulder, looking more like a solider than a young woman. Stan smiled as he stepped out of the car, glad he picked a good location, while Tina begrudgingly tipped out of the vehicle.

The first thing to greet them heading in were that of an overzealous clown at a check out counter.

Captain Spaulding observed the group of young adult that came into his establishment. Two where obviously a couple, holding hands and such. An average size and looking blonde male, the other was as average in the like brunette female. Nothing special, a couple you wouldn't give a second glance to. It was the final member of their group that interested the clown. Standing at a meager 5 feet, she had unruly, curly red hair, pale complexion, and plenty of cushion for the push'n, if you got his meaning. She was a fine specimen in his mind indeed; though her face showed little emotion, he was sure once he lured them to the family, he could change that.

"Well hello there ladies and gentleman. Captain Spaulding here and this is my Museum of Monsters and Madmen. Have a look around and if you find this interesting then you should buy tickets for the all inclusive tour. Which includes my famous fried chicken, best recipe at the fair three years running." Making his accent thicker than normal, for show of course. He spread his arms wide gesturing to his collection.

Maggie threw a critical eye across the room, trying to disconcert real from fake. She found herself in front of one area of skulls that seemed to be to detailed to be faked, when a hand clasped her shoulder. Swinging her self around, putting all her weight on her right foot, she aimed to hit the offender. Only stopping herself short when she relised it was Stan.

"Whoa there, I got us some tickets for the tour."

Spaulding interested peeked a bit more at that gesture. Be it from her reaction, control, or the boy brushing it off as a regular thing.

As he gave his usual speech Spaulding noticed the little one kept saying the oddest things. From what he could understand it sounded like medical mumbo jumbo. By the time the tour was over he curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask. "Little lady, what was all that nonsense you where spouting out on my ride."

She didn't seem to hear him at first, or she was just ignoring him.

Then in a soft almost not there voice she answered. "I was just quoting off medical equations. How much blood the human body could loose before shutting down, How long a person could live on raw human flesh. Though I couldn't think of one for your last madman, him being a doctor and not a patient of sorts."

Making it back to the front counter, Spaulding was looking at the girl in a new light. "Well I'll be, for a young pretty little thing you sure got a lot of book smarts. Hey, I never asked, What were you folks doing in this neck of the woods anyway?"

Though he wanted the girl to answer the boy decided to. "Well, our little Maggie here just graduated medical school. So I decided a last hoora was in order. With her going into residency I'll barely be able to see her anymore." It wasn't lost on Spaulding or Tina how he said that, although Maggie was always oblivious to his feelings, brushing it off as friendliness.

"If you really want this trip to be amazing, I can give you directions to the tree Doctor Satan himself was legend to be buried under." Spaulding had set his trap all he needed was for the idiot to agree.

"I don't know about that Stan." Tina whined.

"Oh, come on Honey, it's not like he's alive. Besides this could be the last time for a long time that we can all spend time together." Giving her a reassuring kiss, the three then received their directions and free chicken, leaving Spaulding with a call to make.

"Yeah, I sent them your way. Don't touch the red head though, just tie her up and leave her be." The trap had been sprung.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello interwebers. Time for the second chapter. We meet the family and find out a little more about Maggie. Not much to say, but no this is not a love at first sight thing, more of intrigue at first sight. So without further ado, chapter two.

"How have we not found it yet?" griped Tina. The ride since leaving the museum had been long and tiresome. Between the complaining, getting lost, and constant bickering from the couple. Maggie was considering walking home the hundred or so miles, and she would of, if not for the sudden storm and it being well past sunset.

"From his directions it's suppose to be around here. If it wasn't for this damned rain." Stan let lose a frustrated sigh. There goes the perfect ending to their last adventure.

Seeing something odd by the road, while the couple continued to argue, Maggie decided to speak up. "Person." Everyone squinted out the front windshield, sure enough there was a girl getting soaked in the unplanned storm.

Stan spoke first. "I'll pull over."

Tina answered quickly though. "Don't, you never know what people like that will do."

"She'll get sick." Both occupants were surprised that the usually never social Maggie was ok with bringing a stranger into the vehicle. But Stan could only assume it was her medical instinct, rather than her actual care of social interaction.

"Whatever, she has to sit in the back with you though." Tina begrudgingly agreed.

With a solemn nod Maggie moved her stuff and herself to the left side of the car. Allowing the girl plenty of room when they reached her.

"Howdy, thanks for pick'n me up, that storm came out of nowhere." The girl's southern accent shined through like a beacon. "My name's Baby, what are your's?"

A loud scoff left Tina's mouth before she could stop it. But Stan tried to cover it up by answering Baby. "Hi Baby, My name is Stan, this is Tina, and back there with you is Maggie." Gesturing to each person in turn.

Although the guy was ok looking Baby had no interest in him, she automatically disliked the girl in the front, but all her interest was on the girl next to her. What made her so special that daddy wanted her unharmed. She was going to find out before he got to the house, maybe she could have a little fun with her.

"So what are you folks do'n all the way out here?" She had wanted the redhead to reply, but the boy spoke up again.

"We were looking for Doctor Satan's grave, but with the rain it's kind of hard."

"Well, that's right by my house, I can get you there in exchange for a ride." Baby was glad the plan was already in motion, the quicker they got to the house, the more time she'd have with the girl.

After agreeing to the terms the car was quiet, except for the occasional direction from Baby. Baby was upset that Maggie seemed to be ignoring her, brushing her off with the cold shoulder. So Stan thought he should explain that there friend was far from social. While she was distracted the item of their conversation took her looks in. Several inch taller than her short stature, slim size, blonde hair, and slightly tan skin. Maggie couldn't help, but feel inadequate, Baby was every man's dream. What was posted on magazines and aired all over TV. Then Maggie reminded herself, that she could care less about what people thought of her looks, let alone using them to make men dream of her.

All to quickly she was brought out of her self evaluation. Three things happened so rapidly that it was hard to distinguish between them. A large strike of lightning and clap of thunder, followed by the back right tire blowing out. The vehicle lurched forward before come to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell just happened!" Cried Tina from the passenger seat.

"Musta ran over something sharp, happens all the time out here." Baby waved off casually. "But my house isn't far from here and my brother R.J. is a mechanic. He can fix your tire up lickety split." Baby reassured.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Stan replied. Only to be stopped.

"No you won't." Tina rejected. Thus starting another fight between the hopeless couple.

Feeling a tap on her left shoulder, Baby turned to the only tolerable one in the vehicle. Maggie nodded her head to the door and hopped out of the car. Baby shrugged her shoulders and saw this as an opportunity to spend some time with the mysterious girl.

The walk was the most tedious one Maggie ever had to endure. From trying to keep her trusty satchel dry, the rain, and pretending she couldn't hear Baby, because of the rain of course. She was annoy, so when Baby pointed out her home, it would be an understatement to say she was relieved.

It was a stereotypical redneck house, that was until you got to the front porch. "These are my baby dolls. Growing up I always liked taking them apart. Liked 'em so much Mama let me decorate the house with them." A giggle punctuated the very telling story of her childhood.

It made Maggie wonder just what she had gotten herself into.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, in what Baby had called her favorite dolly dress, Maggie was sincerely uncomfortable. It was a light blue, trimmed in white lace, and ended just above her knees. She had also done her hair and make up; putting a white bow in her to curly to do anything with hair, mascara, and bright red lipstick. To enhance her feminine features, Baby had said. After getting a good look around the house she had a much better idea of what exactly she had gotten herself into.

Baby was enjoying playing with her new toy. She didn't complain or fuss, and when she asked a question she got a quick simple answer. She was like one of those dolls that you pull the string on. She was glad Daddy wanted to keep this one, she would be lots of fun.

Mama Firefly finally joined them in the den. She was happy to find Baby having fun with the new guest, afraid that she may be upset with them keeping this one. From what she could tell this one would make a good addition to their family. At least that what Cutter meant, especially after Baby had gotten so attached.

"So what your name Doll?" Mama asked.

Seeing a theme in how this family viewed her, she thought it would be best to play along. "Maggie miss."

"Oh, no need to be formal Doll. Just call me Mama."

Irritated that she had asked and yet decided not to use her name. Maggie gave a small, fake grin and replied. "Ok, Mama." It came out reluctantly but she had said it.

"She and her friends where on a trip to see the old grave and got lost. They found me and wouldn't you know it one of their tires blew. Told 'em R.J. could fix it right up." Maggie didn't miss the look that pasted between mother and daughter.

"Well then you should go get him. Don't need those kind people waiting any longer. How many friends were with you?" Mama questioned, as Baby ran to the back door.

"Just two others, but I would consider them more of acquaintances."

Mama smiled at the answer, easier to get rid of them if she felt no attachment. Baby traipsed back to the couch and plopped as close as possible next to Maggie. A very built man, with dark hair and skin, went out the door. Slamming harshly making Maggie's head swing quickly to the front door.

"That was just R.J., I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you." Mama sent a reassuring smile her way.

"Not scared." She stated quietly. This made both women's interest heighten.

When the others arrived, Mama said that dinner was ready and insisted they joined. Which is when they met Grandpa, who was vulgar and took a lot of patients to deal with. Noticing that a couple of chairs were empty, Maggie thought it would be best to ask if the others would be joining them. Daisy had told her all about the family so she could guess the ones that were missing.

"That's so sweet of you dear. Baby, Grandpa, go get Otis and Tiny, please." With a bit of complaining on Grandpa's end they did as they were told.

Baby came down followed by an albino man; he was tall, with stained clothes on, that she could easily speculate what they had come from.

It was when Grandpa came up, followed by one of the tallest men she had ever laid eyes on that her interest in the family perked up. He was covered in scarring from head to toe, or she assumed so, he was wearing a crude mask to cover most of his face. Her eyes lit up slightly as they traced the scarred tissue. The patterns were so intriguing, what had caused them? Had they healed properly? Did it hinder him? She had so many questions, but her thoughts were interrupted by the albino.

"What are you staring at Tiny like that for? You think he's a freak or somethin'!" Otis was not happy about the new supposed addition. Rabbits were meant to be killed and so far this girl hadn't proven herself otherwise. He didn't care what that fuck'n clown said.

"I didn't mean to seem rude, I'm just very fascinated with all things medical and Tiny is a medical marvel." She tried to say it as nicely and honestly as she could. But when you got down to it she really meant she wanted to study him.

Although Mama took it in a whole different sense. "Oh, my Tiny has always been a lady killer. Just excuse the mask he's always been a little shy." Her heart was soaring, no one had ever looked at Tiny with anything, but fear. If she did become a part of the family, Mama was going to make sure they made a family of their own.

Tiny felt hyperaware as he set next to the new girl. She had no fear or disgust in her eyes, only interest. He wasn't sure how to react to this unknown situation, so he watched the girl warily.

Stan didn't like this situation one bit. He was a good looking guy, he had a good paying job. He was desirable, but no she wouldn't give him a second look. This freak though she couldn't take her eyes off of. He had always been good to her, put her first. But no this freak of nature, that can't even speak a word, has all of her attention. "I think it's time we go." He stated. With a nod from Tina the couple started to leave, only to notices that their final member didn't follow. "Maggie?"

Shaking her head she solemnly responded. "Your not going to get far."

Tina huffed and pulled a oblivious Stan. The front door gave a shaking bang. Otis sent a shriveling smirk at the now more enticing girl. "When did you figure it out." It was more of a command than a question.

"When I saw the house, it made me suspicious, but the bathroom made your intentions clear. I'm guessing Captain Spaulding found me interesting, since Baby hasn't harmed me. You should go get the others, better to be safe than sorry."

It seemed the clown had made a good decision for once in his life. Otis gave a loud laugh as he and Tiny went to tie up loose ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello interwebers. I know it's been a week more than usual, but what can you do, stuff happens. This chapter we find out the reasoning behind the Fireflies decision, learn a bit more about our protagonist, and just a bit of torture for the unimportant characters. So without further ado, chapter three.

With all of the screaming and yelling happening outside, Maggie decided to stay put and finish her dinner. There was no telling when the demented family would feed her again. Ever since her last training with her father, she would never turn down a meal. She was surprised her body could even gain weight normally any more. But that was her father, the sadistic bastard.

"Now if you eat all of your dinner, then I'll bring you dessert. It might make Otis mad, but since you're being such a good little Doll, I'll let it slide. Not like you're going anywhere, no my Dolly is to smart for that." Mama drawled. It seemed that she had been put right into the woman's delusion. Though she supposed it was better to be a part of this Soap Opera, than a killed off minor character.

When she finished a large piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of her. No matter how cliché it sounded, Maggie always did have a soft spot for chocolate. Taking a small test bite, she found nothing wrong with the flavor, and dug right in. When she was half finished, Otis and Tiny reappeared, with the missing guests.

"What the hell Maggie. Your friends are being tortured and you're sitting here like a happy family eating cake. With these fucking psychopaths!" Stan yelled. Though Maggie saw no point in arguing with him, she had warned them. Baby however did.

She gave him a sound slap across the face. "Don't you ever talk to Doll that way." Picking up a knife from the dinning table she ran it slowly along his throat. "I think we should just get rid of them now, been piss'n me off all night."

"I'm with you, I can wait to hear 'em squeal." Otis agreed. He'd been waiting all night to do a little damage. Even though he was starting to warm up to the one dubbed Doll, he still had a insatiable blood lust.

"How can you just sit there. I bet it's cause they fed your fat ass." Tina screeched.

Maggie's eyes cut quickly to the annoying girl. She calmly finished her last bite of cake and stood. Making her way to Tina she grabbed the knife from Baby's hand and quickly punched Tina in the throat. As her mouth flew open, Maggie's hand darted inside, grabbed her tongue, and sliced it off. With her first true smile of the night she sighed. "Been wanting to do that for a while now." She then crammed the useless appendage back into Tina's mouth and enjoyed the screams.

"Good job Doll. Couldn't have done it better myself." Baby then grabbed back her knife and started to stab Stan. Maggie watched as her riding companions slowly died. Their blood flowing out at a fast, steady pace. Yet as the light left their eyes, she felt nothing. No remorse, so sadness, no pain. But she guessed it's just how she was raised, to be a soldier.

By the time Captain Spaulding had arrived, the mess had been cleaned up. Everything was normal, though he was surprised to see that the girl was not tied up. Rather they where all gathered in the living room having pleasant conversation. Or as pleasant a house full of killers can get.

"Clown I just want to know how you found this chick. Shit she's the best thing that's happened to us since I came around." Otis said jovially.

That was also an unexpected surprise. Otis was usually the last to agree with him. But it seemed like the whole family had warmed up to her immediately. Even gave her a new name, Doll.

"Alright I understand that everyone is happy with our new member. She also seems to be getting on fine with her new family, but she still has no idea why she's here. So everyone shut up so I can explain." The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Now little lady, all that I told you of Doctor Satan is true. All except him being dead that is. The Doctor has gotten a bit long in the tooth as it were and we would like to recruit you to take his place. That means experiments, killing, and even taking care of our injuries. If any one dies that isn't suppose to, well that may very well cost you your life too. But we won't be the only ones getting anything out of the deal. You'll have a room, three meals a day, anything you call dibs on from the victims, and protection. Now that you've heard the terms do we have a deal?" Spaulding thrust his hand towards the shocked girl.

She never would have dreamed to make it out of this alive, let alone get a deal offered to her. Knowing that wasting time could cost her life with this group , she placed her hand in his. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello interwebers. I'm on time this week, can you believe it! I really want to see this one all the way to the end, like Past Always Repeats, which I am so proud of. This chapter we find out how her first week went in the Firefly household, get another peek into Maggie's (or Doll's) past, and see the first, sort of, buds of romance. Also thank you to my first alerter, your awesome. So without further ado, chapter 4.

The past week had been an odd one to say the least. Maggie wasn't sure if she should be relieved or horrified by how well she had taken it.

She had been aloud to go to sleep right after the mock meeting. And she did, very soundly, for the day was filled with many activities. She was awoken the next day by Baby jumping on her worn out bed. How this girl was so chipper in the morning, she couldn't understand. Although Maggie never had been chipper. They went down to breakfast, Mama Firefly making sure that the only open seat was next to Tiny. Though neither participant seemed to mind; Maggie still being interested in his unusual anatomy and Tiny deciding that he liked the nonchalant girl. It may have helped that she was also ruthless, pretty, and looked at him in a way he had never experienced. He however did not enjoy when Otis came down and gave him a sex talk. It was bad enough that he saw Tiny as a weaker person, but to also assume him that stupid. He knew what happened to all those girls Otis tortured. Though everyone seemed to think Tiny more simple minded than he really was. He just hoped he could make a better impression on this strange new comer.

After breakfast she was half drug, half led to an underground catacomb. Where she met Doctor Satan and his experiments. She was to train under him and learn his techniques, until his passing, then take over in his place.

She found the Doctor to be near intolerable when doing anything not medical related. Always making snide remarks towards her person. Be it her gender, height, weight, or general rudeness. She overlooked it though, because if you got him in his medical mind set, the mad man was a genius. It was also the only time he would be civil to Maggie, claiming she was on the right path to be just as good, if not better than him.

She had to admit, even with the usually unbearable man always over her shoulder, she was getting more experience than she could ever imagine. She doubted that anything she would have done in her internship, it would have never came close to this.

And that's how the week continued, at least until Friday, if her count was correct. She was in the middle of removing the frontal lobe of one of the less useful patients, when Otis busted through the main door. Sighing she handed her tools to Doctor Satan and he continued the operation.

"What exactly is so important that you had to interrupt my procedure." She was irritated to say the least. If he didn't have a good reason, she was considering making him her next volunteer.

"It's Baby, we got a new crop of rabbits and was about to start playin' with 'em. Then out of nowhere, one of those sons o' bitches, stabbed her real bad. You gotta come patch her up." He was panting the entire time but she understood the pressure of the situation.

"Alright." She gave him a firm nod and turned to the Doctor. "I'm clocking out early Doctor, it seems there's an emergency at home." The word still tasted foreign in her mouth, but if she called in anything else, the family was upset. So she went with it.

The Doctor still had to get in his finally words. "Yeah, women always cause problem, fucking bitches." If she didn't know any better she would think that Grandpa and Doctor Satan were best friends in the old days. But it seemed like Grandpa avoided the subject of the catacombs at all cost.

As they briskly jogged back, Maggie tried to compile a list of thing the others could get her before she even saw the wound. Reaching the back door she could see Baby sprawled on the kitchen and everyone but R.J. and Grandpa around her. Baby had a deep serrated cut running down her right side, she needed to close this and fast. "Mama, I need you to get me some water boiling. Otis and Tiny I need you on stand by in case she needs to be held down. Cutter go grab my bag off of my bed." She was cursing herself and Doctor Satan in that moment, it was the crazy old man's fault that she didn't have her satchel in the first place. Claiming that she couldn't bring in foreign objects, so she could try to kill him with hidden items. The senile old man was costing her precious time.

"Baby, look at me. Can you hear me?" She said it in the most caring way she could, putting on her Doctor mask.

"Dolly, when did ya' get here. Oh did Otis tell ya' we got a new group o' rabbits. Gonna have a lot o' fun with 'em." She gave a weak giggle at the end which resulted in her violently coughing up blood.

"She's in shock, exactly how long did you wait to get me!?" Her mask had slipped as she berated Otis.

"I'm not sure, we had to take care of the problems first."

"Well next time let your blood lust step aside for family members." Maggie sent him a fierce glare that made him really think about what she had just said. As she looked back down at Baby, reassuring her, Mama came over with her water. "Ok now I need any strong alcohol you have and a dozen or so clean rags." Mama scurried away for the requested item and soon returned. "Baby, I need you to do me a favor, drink as much of this as possible and stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Anythin' for ya' Doll." She knocked back the tequila bottle with a little help from Maggie and took a few large gulps.

Cutter finally returned with her satchel in hand. Pulling out her trusty surgical kit she prepared the instruments. Call her paranoid, but when you grew up with a father like hers, it could save your life if you were over prepared. "Alright, you two hold her down and no matter what she says do not let go. Baby, I'm going to wash your wound so I can get a better look at what I'm dealing with. I need you to stay still and calm ok. Any sudden movement could make the wound worse." With her mask back in place, she went to work not even waiting for an answer.

By the end of the surgery, Baby had sixty two stitches running down her right side, from an one and a half inch deep wound. Baby was carried to bed carefully by Tiny, after being cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. It was an eventful night to say the least.

The following day Maggie checked the wound right after supper. Finding it healing well Maggie asked if she had been having any problems with it.

"Well, no, nothin' that isn't expected. But if you have a second, I've been havin' this issue with my left ankle." Baby threw her foot in the girl's lap without waiting for a reply. Maggie didn't mind, she had grown used to the woman's brash personality.

After doing the few test she could with her hand, Maggie had an ides as to what the problem was. "How long exactly has it felt like this?"

"I don't know, 'bout a year or so." Baby was unsure of when the pain had started, just knew it had been there a while.

"It looks like you have a sprain that was never able to heal properly. I'll bandage it and hopefully it will help." This cemented an idea that had been rolling around in Maggie's head for a while.

The next day at breakfast, she let her intentions be known. "I've come to the conclusion, that the family needs a physical."

The room soon filled with abrupt uproar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello interwebers. I know I'm a day later than usual, but some stuff came up and I may have sliced one of my fingers yesterday. It's all patched up now though. This week is physicals, it's going to be written a little differently, each 'patient' is going to be in sections. It's just the simplest way I can think of to write it. There is a huge cliff hanger at the end, just a heads up. Also next week you're in for a special treat, we finally find out about Maggie's full past. Just thought I would add that little teaser, On another note, there are 2 more Favorites and Followers, you guys are great. So without further ado, chapter 5.

She figure eldest to youngest would be the easiest route, so the ever unruly Grandpa was first.

"When do I get to take ma clothes off?" He had said it before he even got through the door. She already felt like she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"Not yet, first is just a simple over look."

She watched him sit on her rickety bed and wondered to herself why she would even consider her room in the first place. But she honored the strict doctor patient confidentiality. Although now that she thought about it, was there anything the family didn't know about each other. Well it seems she would be the secret , of sorts, from now on.

Checking all the basics; eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and ect. She then moved to his vitals, making him keep as many clothes on as possible. The man was like a sex crazed Chihuahua, if you gave him an inch he took a mile. She exercise precaution, this day was going to be long.

By the end of it Grandpa was found to have; several fingers bent incorrectly, bronchitis in both lungs, and hearing loss. Not as severe as she thought with him being the oldest member of the Firefly clan. Especially with him being anything but health conscious. Being a avid smoker, drinker, and not having a good diet. At least he got plenty of exercise, it was most likely the only reason his health hadn't declined exponentially.

Next was Mama, who kept insisting that she was only a month older than Cutter, but she was really five or so years his senior. She was a lot easier to deal with than Grandpa, if not a little interested in what Maggie was doing.

"Now Doll, you aren't goin' to give Mama a heap of bad news are you?"

"Not at all Mama, in fact you came out better than Grandpa." She felt the need to reassure the women, who had done a much better job in the week of her being there, than her real mother ever could.

Maggie had considered half way through this week that she was developing Stockholm Syndrome. When really she realized that the family wasn't half bad for a group of killers and treated her better than the people she had lived with her whole life. Even though it wasn't the path she would have pick, so far it was working out for the better.

"Oh good. Can you tell me what it is, or are you gonna keep scribbling it down and leave poor ol' Mama in the dark." Mama was using her guilt technique and it was a well rehearsed one at that. That is to say Mama always got her way in the Firefly household. Now she just needed to push her two love birds closer together and their hormones would take care of the rest. And these exams where her ticket to making that happen.

Maggie looked down at her notes completely oblivious of Mama's big plans for herself and Tiny. Though she had noticed the older woman pushing them together all week, she hadn't minded. Tiny was nice and never tried anything. If he saw her struggling to carry something, he would be a gentleman and grab it helping her take it to the desired room. In fact he helped her carry a few things from the catacombs today and helped set them up in her pseudo office. With her barley talking and him not being able to, it was always a nice break from the rest of the clan. They always had a comfortable silence around them, until Otis would interrupt it. He seemed to have an excuse every time they where getting close. What she didn't know was that Mama and Otis where in cahoots. Mama pushing them closer and Otis making them want to spend more time together, by separating them before they want to be.

And although they thought it was the perfect plan it was just irritating the two in the middle.

"Alright Mama; you have some Arthritis in your hands, it's not bad now, but with time it could become worse. Also your vision is declining a little, but I don't have the equipment to take care of that, just get someone to read anything you can't. That's all that is really concerning, the rest is just wear and tear." That wasn't all, she also had deep psychological delusions, but Maggie wasn't about to break the glass of her perfect happy family illusion.

Cutter was next in line and the whole time he was there he complained about having to close his store for the day. From his attitude, he seemed like he could use a vacation, at least for a day. She got done with him as quickly as she could, per his request.

He had a couple of broken ribs on his right side and much to both of there dismays an enlarged prostate.

Next was who she was least looking forward to, Otis. Even though he had warmed up to the girl he still had his suspicions. Where had she gathered all of her non medical skills. You don't know how to kill as ruthlessly as she does without practice.

He had the most problems so far and most of them had to be dealt with immediately. She had to reopen and clean an infected bullet wound. Him cursing the entire time and her gritting her teeth, he was such a whiner. She had to break and reset almost all of the toes on his left foot. And wouldn't you know it a simple cold. She threw him out with a lot of pain and a couple of Aspirin.

R.J. being only a year or so older than Tiny was next. He was in perfect health, with only a broken middle left finger to ail him. She set it and sent him on his way.

Then there was what she was waiting for. She was finally going to get to examine the mysterious Tiny. He was her last patient, having examined Baby the day before. So she had plenty of time with the gentle giant.

She had to wait until after supper to get started on him. She didn't mind thirty more minutes after waiting a week. She took her time on him, taking his height and weight, something she only did with him. Checking all of the basic, then his vitals. She was amazed and shocked. Even with how burnt he was, his insides were all healthy, not an organ was harmed. He was a medical marvel. For his outer body to be so badly burned, but his insides more than made up for it, making him strong. He was incredible.

Her soft touches were driving him insane. He knew she was being gentle because of his condition, but she was making him feel things. She was going so agonizingly slow, before she was halfway through with her exam, he just wanted to straddle her.

Just after supper, Otis had pulled him aside, telling him this was his chance. They would be all alone and no one was allowed to interrupt them. He, for the first time in his life, thought Otis may be right.

Both of there breaths picked up, for two different reasons, but it still set the mood. Bringing his right hand under her chin, he brought their lips together quickly and harshly. The bruising kiss surprised her, but she melted into it none the less.

Pulling apart, she muttered the only thing her nearly incoherent brain could. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello interwebers. Before I give a summary for the chapter I have an important note. I changed something in chapter 5, it's just one word, but to me it makes a world of difference. Any who, this week we find out about the mysterious Maggie's past. I know I've been throwing clues out here and there, but now you will know. So without further ado chapter 6.

So far this day had been a difficult one for Maggie. She had been requested, demanded, by Otis to help with his art. Last night had brought in a group of, artistic pieces, as Otis had put it.

So now she had to hear his ranting and raving rather than the good doctor's. What joy.

Now if that didn't already put her in a foul mood, Tiny's avoiding her had. It had been more than a week's time since their kiss and he would not be near her. She wanted to explain that she didn't mean to offend him with her lack of response and odd answer. She had just never been one for romance unless it came in book form. Yes she knew all about the throws of passion and the body's anatomy from her books. But having any experienced in it herself was a whole different story. She had had a few would be suitors, but with her father always breathing menacingly down her neck, they never had a chance. She had live a sheltered life, when it came to any form of intimacy and affection.

Thus her awkward ways.

She was interrupted from her thoughts of her nonexistent love life by her current annoyance. "I've been think'n real long and hard 'bout you."

As she sawed off another limb, a small smirk came across her face. "Be careful doing all that thinking Otis. Don't want to harm what little you have."

The snort of laughter behind her, made her smirk settle into a smile. Throughout the past week Otis had come to look at the girl as a little sister of sorts. She was just happy with how well she had been accepted, knowing that if it had gone any other way, she could very well be an art project by now.

But that didn't mean he completely trusted her yet. Everyone loved the new girl and even if she didn't realize it she had all of them wrapped around her finger. All but Otis. Sure he liked her more than the beginning, but there where still to many questions. Question he wasn't waiting on any longer to be answered.

Maggie felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. Her vision went from spotting to black and she fell in an unorganized heap to the floor.

Waking up tied to a chair was not on Maggie's to do list, but here she was surrounded by the Firefly clan to boot.

"As I said, before your accident." The crude look on Otis face didn't go past Tiny. "You know a lot 'bout us, but I can't seem to recall much 'bout our little Dolly. Maybe you could fix that."

She had know this would come up sooner or later, it seemed now was the time. Heaving a weary sigh she began.

"My father was an Army man, as straight lace as they came. So when I tell you he was insane I want you to realize what he could do. He was Irish and as such went joined the IRA, like his father did. After he had made a name for himself he was sent to America. I've never been told the exact reason as to why, but it couldn't have been a pleasant reason for what kind of person he was. He was stationed in Texas, where he met my mother, at an off base Diner. Once married they had me and that's where the problems began. I was suppose to have a twin brother, but it seemed I had taken more than my fair share. Causing his death, from then on out it was my fault. In reality I guess it was, but an embryo in the womb has no thoughts of sharing, only survival. I was hated by both parents from the start." She gave a hollow laugh, that made the family think. If the beginning of her life started this way, how had the rest been. "My father became paranoid, saying that his recent orders didn't make since. So when they finally called him back to his home land, he bolted. Took all of us, moving to a small remote town, he became MIA. But his paranoia didn't get any better, quite the contrary in fact. He began to train me, harden me, make me a proper solider. And he did a great job, but I didn't want that. So I retaliated, worked towards the road of becoming a doctor. The exact opposite of what he trained, no expected me to be. My mother, well she was a good girl, other wise she'd get a beating. So I got good grades, received a scholarship and high tailed it out of there. Haven't heard from them ever since. In fact the only family I hear from is the Christmas letters from my grandparents on his side. Sweet people really, not sure what happened to him. That's it." She finally met the family's stare and was shocked.

They seemed impressed if not a little proud. They had chosen correctly with this one. The mentality of a solider and the touch of a healer. It was a win, win in their books.

She was untied and everyone made way for the dinning room. The food may not be as warm, but it was well worth the wait in everyone's mind.

She sat in her usual seat and was surprised when Tiny sat next to her. It seemed like her life story had made the gentle giant warm back up to her.

Tiny had truthfully been avoiding her, but could you blame him. He took a chance and got a very embarrassing result. Mama had comforted him and when he finally relayed the story to her she reassured him that he shouldn't give up. Doll was just shy, she had said. And from what he had just heard he could understand why. So now he was going to give it another shot. Hopefully with better results.

As dinner finished, everyone retired to their rooms. Dinner having ran long due to the 'story time'. As Tiny went to go down stairs to his room, a hand landed on his arm. Looking back he was surprised to see that it was Doll who had stopped him. "Do you mind if I come down and we have a talk?"

Tiny didn't even have to think about it before he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello interwebers. I know it's been a week longer than usual, but stuff happens. It's here now though. I wanted to thank the guest who gave me my first review. I was having a crappy week and it's hard to know if what you're doing Is being perceived well with no feed back. So again thank you very much, you lifted my spirits immensely. This chapter is going to be full of romantic angst. Will their developing feelings finally be brought to light? So without further ado chapter 7.

The walk down was loud, with creaking stairs, still it could not distract Maggie from her thoughts. What exactly did she want to talk about? Was it his avoidance or her feelings? Did she want to take their relationship in a new direction or back to where it had been before. What where Tiny's feelings towards her. Even though he could communicate in his own way, would she take whatever he would try to tell her in the right context.

With her mind going a million miles a second, Tiny's was on one thought. Tell her how he feels. All he wanted to do was tell her his thoughts and feelings. But Tiny was never the best at communicating even in his early years. Not only that how was he suppose to tell her, he had never met someone who treated him the way she did.

Trying to make her mind slow down, she observed his basement room. It was cooler than most of the house, with worn wooden walls, floor, and ceiling. It was very simplistic; a dresser, a desk, and a bed, made up his part of the room. There was also a cage that ran along a good portion of one wall. But with no one occupying it, her mind came back around to the issue at hand. With everyone in bed and no 'rabbits' to interrupt them there was nothing to deter from the conversation.

Making her way to the bed, she motioned to it. "May I?"

Tiny gave a quick nod and sat next to her. They where close enough to touch and the thought of that comforted Tiny. She didn't move, so she must still want to be near him. He went to grab her hand, but thought that he shouldn't push his luck.

Seeing his hesitation, Maggie made the move he wasn't confident enough to make. Cradling both his large hands in hers, she shyly gazed at the floor and began. "I know that my reaction to your affection was not the desired one. For that I apologize, I never meant to offend you in any way."

Tiny gave her hands a soft squeeze in understanding.

She finally brought her eyes to meet his. It was in that moment that she understood the saying 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'. She could feel his comfort just through his intense gaze. She gave him a delicate smile as she continued. "With the life I lead before I met your family…well our family, I was sheltered. Everything I know is from books and experience. Although I've read more books then I can count to, the only experience I've had has been through torture. With how my life has changed since meeting the Firefly Clan, well I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my life. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, that I always want you to be a part of my life Tiny. I hope that you want that too."

He gave a firm nod and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug. She gave a sigh of relief and returned the hug. Even though she had not gotten out exactly what she wanted to say, they where at least back to where they had been.

Pulling a part, Tiny decided it was time. Bringing her hand to his chest, he began to draw his face towards her's. With no resistance from her end and her eyes fluttering shut he continued forward with a new confidence.

A loud bang sound upstairs followed by loud creaking foot steps. Otis's disheveled figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "It's great tha you two made up and all, but your gonna have ta wait 'til later to go sex'n each other. Been a break in at the store."

With rage pooling in her belly over being interrupted any time she was with Tiny. She sprinted up the stairs and out the door. Fire in her eyes and murder on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello interwebers. I know it took a extra day, but if you want to blame anyone, then it would have to be my internet provider. Any who, get ready for some gore, because Maggie is pissed. I also wanted to thank you guys, I received another review and it was very much appreciated. So without further ado chapter 8.

What began as a full out sprint, turned into a leisurely jog, as Maggie thought about the situation. With her being the first out and the store about a fifteen minute jog, she had time to think of a plan. Looking back on her training, she couldn't help but laugh at how ironic the situation was. The reason she was here was to escape that man and yet what he taught her was one of the only reasons she was here. Maybe she would thank him at his funeral, because until that man was being lowered into the ground. She would never willingly see him.

Lost in her thoughts she made it to the store before she knew it. Seeing a newer model car parked out front, she made for the main enterance. Peeking around the corner, she spotted three highly intoxicated men, around her age. They where knocking things over and just all around trashing the place. From their clothing she could tell they where rich kids, who probably got to do whatever they wanted with no consequence.

By now she could hear Otis and Tiny making there way loudly down the dirt and gravel road. Backing away she met them at the side of the store. "I want you guys to wait at the front entrance in case any of them escape." Her tone was commanding while still being light.

As she pivoted around to take care of the problem a large hand fell on her shoulder. Looking back at him, she gave a small smile at the hard look on his face. "Don't worry, you'll be at the door if I need help. Plus you'll have a front row seat for the show." She patted his hand and gave him a smirk she hoped came off as seductive. Then continued for the entrance of the store, to release a little pent up energy.

Something went through Tiny's entire body and settle straight into his groin at that look. He had to shake himself just to get back moving. He hoped next time they talked, it was uninterrupted and made him feel that way again.

When she poked her head through again, she made sure to rattle the bells attached to the doors. "Hello?"

All three bodies swung drunkenly her way. If she had been any other girl, the lecherous looks on their faces would have sent her running. But in her bloodthirsty mood, she relished in how easy her prey was.

"Well hey there baby. What are you doin' out here?" With his speech and walking pattern it was easy to pick him out as the leader.

She put a pout on her face and fully entered the store. "This is my uncle's store and I would appreciate if it if you guys would leave."

"Oh yeah and what will you give us if we leave?" It seemed only the leader was sober enough to speak, as the other two just had to focus to not fall over.

She was disappointed that this would be little to no challenge, but maybe a change in attitude would sober them up. "You would have a swifter death if you made a run for it." Seeing their eyes widen she continued in a deep and sinister tone. "I have two of my family members waiting just outside that door for you, but they let me come in first. I needed to blow off a little steam. Them having front row seats made it worth their wild, because you see. What Doll wants Doll gets." Finishing her monologue, Tiny and Otis's filled the doorway leaving the intruders with no escape.

Grabbing the nearest sharp object, she slammed it into the soft tissue under the leader's neck all the way through his brain. When she saw the tip of the sharpened bone poking out of the man's head she howled with triumph.

The remaining two began to scramble, knowing retrieving the bone was a lost cause she looked over the other objects in the store. Catching a glimpse of a scythe hanging on the wall she grinned manically, she could harvest a couple of lives with that. Reaching to yank it down, she found she was much to short to grab it. After a few seconds of jumping, a scarred hand brought it down to her. Sending another, hopefully, seductive look. She went to reaping.

By now the to 'rabbits' had found weapons of their own. Enraptured that this game was finally getting interesting she studied her opponents. One was only a bit taller than her and spindly, he had a pair of tailor scissors clasped in his hands. The other was tall and beefy, like R.J., and held a sledge hammer with both hands. The big one would be easy, he was slow and overcompensated with brute force. Though it was the small ones speed that worried her.

Twirling her weapon in her hand like a skilled professional, she waited for an opening.

It only took a minute and her everlasting patience before the big one finally lunged. She dodged and brought her scythe across his stomach, making it open like a morbid piñata. With his entrails sloshing to the floor with a harsh thump, the little one made his move.

With quick agility, he brought the open shears down close to her left shoulder blade. As a strangled cry left her throat, Tiny tackled the man and ripped his head raggedly from his body with his own brute force.

Otis rushed over to the injured girl and pulled the shears out swiftly. "You idiot, it will bleed faster now." She ground out through gritted teeth. "Give me your flannel." Otis quickly handed over the requested garment, she twisted it and tied it tightly over her wound. With the wound wrapped and all adrenaline drained from her body, she passed out.

Picking up her limp body Tiny left the mess for the others to deal with. Right now he had other things to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello interwebers. Alright you guys I have an announcement/question. This story will be completed at 10 or 12 chapters, the answers I get to this question will decide it. Ok, do you guys want me to include the movie, which will make the story longer. Or not include it, rendering it to the shorter version. Which leads me to a whole new question. Would you also like a sequel One Shot with the second movie, that may or may not include a lemon. With those thoughts in mind, just answer any way you are comfortable. Just know that it will affect the story. Any who this chapter is just about healing and relationships. So without further ado chapter 9.

With the stab being much deeper than anticipated, it was a slow and agonizing healing process. For two long months Maggie was allowed to do little to no work. With the first two weeks being put on bed rest. The only thing that kept her sane was Tiny's company. The scarred man rarely left her side, after Baby sewed hurt wounds closed. Even after she was allowed to leave bed, he stuck to her hip, like flies to shit.

She didn't mind though, his presence was comforting. He had become her shadow and if she was honest, she wouldn't prefer it any other way. Him as her protector that night, seemed to make everything click into place. Like a light house in a furious storm, he was her beckon.

Tiny knew that it wasn't a good thing to like that his friend was hurt, but it meant he could be closer to her. He helped her in and out of bed, up and down the stairs. And even after she was allowed out of bed, she still wanted him close by. It was a dream come true, all of his time was being dedicated to this wonderful girl. His Doll.

Not a moment with her was dull either. She always kept the conversation alive, or she would just read aloud, not wanting to keep him out of her entertainment. He had gather every book he could find, from the luggage they had kept, and every night before bed she would read at least one chapter. Even when she slept she gave him amusement, she would snore and sometimes even talk. Could you believe his surprise when she would utter his name. Often just a soft whisper, but a few times in a lustful rasp. It made him want to wake her and ask what it means, but he never would. She needed her rest.

He had come to realize that she felt the same as he. Not so much as he realized it as, everyone pointed it out, until it all became to much and he confronted her. She admitted plainly of her attraction to him and he in turn precipitated, that he also felt many things for her. Although they have not done much about the situation, there had been more affection between them. The act of holding hands, shy pecks, and even cuddling.

Yes, Tiny had spent more nights in her room than his own these last couple of months. It wasn't that the room was unpleasant to Maggie, more of the people in the cages wouldn't give them any peace.

Maggie was the happiest she had ever been, even with the new scars on her back. She could feel the slight pull of the healed skin with her every movement. But it just reminded her of her current circumstances, which brought a fleeting smile to her face. She had a real, although psychotic, family. With a doting mother, siblings who would protect her by any means necessary. And on top of all that, a person who she could see spending the rest of her life with. With an almost breathy sigh, she continued to filet her newest patient's nose open.

A large man with crimson hair speeds down the highway, shouting orders to a timid, small woman in the passenger seat. His grip tightens on the steering wheel as he thinks of the disappointment, that is his daughter.

"You're the reason she's so weak." He slap the woman across the face, causing her to tremble harshly. "You're the reason my son didn't survive and I got stuck with such a waste of an excuse for offspring." Slamming his fist against the dash, he growled, he was enraged. He wouldn't be on this trip if not for his father, the man he respected most, telling him to find her. He could care less if the bitch was dead, but his father care a great deal for the abomination. So there he was, with his useless wife looking for the missing nuisance.

And when he found her, oh was he going to get rid of this rage.


End file.
